(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to a safety device for cutting off high voltage. More particularly, it relates to a safety device for cutting off high voltage for a hybrid electric vehicle, which can prevent the occurrence of arc during disconnection of a connector.
(b) Background Art
In general, a vehicle generates electricity and the electricity is stored in a battery to drive electronic devices such as a lamp, a radio, etc.
In particular, an electric vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and a hybrid vehicle driven by at least two power sources employ a high voltage battery and a motor which use a higher voltage than the operating voltage of existing vehicles.
Here, a spark or an arc with a continuous spark occurs at a voltage of more than 9 V in a metal material.
Such an arc often occurs when a mechanical contact is released, that is, when a connector is disconnected while electric power is applied to the connector.
Accordingly, the arc formed when the connector is disconnected may cause a fire or damage to other elements.
Conventionally, since a high voltage is applied to another connector during disconnection of the connector, an electric shock accident may occur.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for safety devices for cutting off high voltage for a hybrid electric vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.